Cookies, Ramen and School Idols
by Kyarin the Tiger
Summary: What would happen if Hanamaru met Rin? Nya meets Zura. Horrible summary, I know. Based on episode 4.


Chapter 1: The Only Chapter of This Story

Hello everyone.

As the description says, I was wondering what would happen if Rin and Hanamaru met. I apologize if anyone seems OOC. I did my best to prevent that. Without further ado, let's begin. I hope you enjoy it.

* * *

"These cookies are so good, zura..."

Hanamaru happily munches on a few cookies as Ruby smiles and sips her juice. The two visited a new bookstore that recently opened, and after buying almost half a shelf worth of books along with a few new school idol magazines, the two friends decided to stop by their favorite cafe to take a break. With all the books Hanamaru bought, they decided it'd be best if they sat outside.

Ruby giggles before taking another sip. "You and your snacks."

They continued snacking and talking away when they heard a sound that made Ruby nearly squeal out of excitement as well of shyness when she saw where the sound came from. Thankfully, she covered her mouth, right?

The snack loving first year blinked curiously at her friend. "Ruby? What's the matter?

She then followed her friends gaze over to another table, an older girl with short orange hair sitting there. It appears as though she had just finished a bowl of ramen. Hanamaru gasped lightly. "Ruby, is that-"

She was cut off by a hand covering her mouth, nervous blue-green eyes looking at her, a muffled, "Z-Zura?" was all that was heard.

"It's H-Hoshizora Rin!" The shy redhead whispered. "From _Muse_! I can't believe she's actually here! Why is she here of all places?!"

"That ramen was really good, nya!" Yes, despite it being five years since Muse disbanded, Rin still loves cats. Therefore, still loves to speak like one. She smiles her signature catlike smile as she orders one more bowl of ramen, unknowing of the two younger girls staring intently at her.

Hanamaru watches the former school idol as she orders, whispering. "She's so pretty, zura."

Ruby, on the other hand, is mumbling and fidgeting in her seat. "Ooh, what do I do? I don't want to bother her..."

The old fashioned girl noticed her friend in such distress, and knowing Ruby, she was going to be there for a minute, so she took it upon herself to grab one of the shy girl's school idol magazines, one featuring Muse, of course, and make her way over to the orange haired as she patiently waited for her resupply of ramen.

"M-Maru! Wait!" Ruby tried to grab her friend's hand to stop her but it was to late. She had already made it over to the table where former school idol sat to which the orange haired smiled at the now nervous high schooler, but Hanamaru pushed down her nervousness and forced herself to ask the daring question.

"Um... Excuse me. A-Are you... Hoshizora Rin..?"

The older girl smiles again and nods. "That's me, nya! Hoshizora Rin at your service!" She playfully sticks up the peace sign before looking down at the magazine younger one's hands.

"Would you like an autograph?"

Hanamaru thankfully nods and holds out the magazine for her to sign before gesturing over to the redhead, who nervously hides behind one of her magazines, taking peeks every now and then.

"Yes please. I'm Kunikida Hanamaru. My best friend, Ruby loves Muse and all school idols, zura-oops!"

She instantly covers her mouth, a little embarrassed for using 'zura' in front of one of the most famous school idols in all of Japan.

Rin notices and smiles one more. "No need to be embarrassed. In fact, that's really cute. Maybe I'll try it, zura. Zura-nya!" The orange haired girl giggles at herself.

"That sounds a bit silly. But I like it, nya."

Hanamaru giggles a bit as well, feeling a little better about her speech.

"There's a smile, nya. So do you like school idols?"

The brown haired girl nods, thinking about what she and her friends have been through so far as the school idol group, Aqours. Despite all the hard work and minor disappointments at times, being a school idol was something Hanamaru truly enjoyed.

"I like school idols as well. Actually, it was you who inspired me to become a school idol."

Rin looks back curiously. "Really? I did? How'd I do that?"

The first year then began to tell how she became interested in school idols through her shy friend's love for them and how she one day came across Rin's picture in a magazine.

"You looked so beautiful in that dress. I thought there was no way I could become a school idol like you. I'm not good at athletics, and I'm not that cute nor am I interesting. I didn't think I was cut out for it. But then Ruby told me your story. How you felt the same way. You didn't think you could be a good school idol. You didn't think you were pretty enough..."

The current school idol pauses for a moment, the former Muse member sitting patiently as she listens.

"You didn't think you were cut out for it either, but you did it anyway. You stayed a school idol and performed with your friends despite how you felt. You all became one of the top groups in Japan."

Once Hanamaru finishes, Rin smiles, shaking her head lightly. "But it wasn't just me. I had the encouragement of my best friend and the rest of Muse. If it weren't for them, I probably wouldn't have performed."

She looks down for a moment, a thoughtful smile on her face as she reminisced about her time as a school idol.

"I don't think that's true." Slightly shocked, the orange haired one looked up at Hanamaru.

"I-I don't think that's true. Yes. They encouraged you, but they didn't have control over you. _You_ did. _You_ could've still chosen not to do that performance, but you didn't. _You_ followed your heart. You wanted to prove to yourself and everyone around you that you can be as girly as you want to be! And that's just what you did! Just like me, zura..."

Hanamaru smiled at the words she just spoke. "I had the encouragement to become a school idol, and I too could have declined once more. But after hearing your story, after seeing how you didn't let your negative thoughts take over your fun, your passion, your dream, I decided to do the same, so I joined our school idol group, Aqours, zura."

By that point, the first year was beaming brightly, happy she was able to get everything out. Rin had cast her gaze downward. Hanamaru became a bit worried, but that feeling was soon replaced with surprise when she saw a figure move and wrap its arms around her. Now all she could hear was light sobbing coming from the figure, who turned out to be the one she was just speaking with.

"Thank you... Thank you..." was all the ramen lover could get out. For some reason, she started crying and couldn't stop.

"You don't know how much it means to me to hear someone say that. That _I_ was part of the reason they became a school idol. I never thought I _had_ a story... and that it would help someone one day..."

Hanamaru found herself not being able to hold back the tears that formed and so desperately wanted to fall, so she did just that. She hugged the older girl back and cried as well. She was happy she chose to join Aqours. She had the best friend ever by her side, along with many other friends. And she could be herself with no worries. She wasn't seen as a bland person nor did anyone think she wasn't cute. Sure, she loved her books, but she came to love Aqours even more.

In the distance, Ruby watched the scene unfold, a smile on her face and a few tears rolling down her cheeks. Despite being the uber shy and hesitant one, she was proud of her friend, and she was happy they were school idols together.

...

"It was a pleasure meeting you, Hoshizora-san, zura" Hanamaru gives a light bow, Ruby hiding shyly behind her.

"Oh no, call me Rin, nya." Rin smiles her catlike smile. "It was great talking to you. Maybe we'll see each other again one day."

"R-Really, zura?"

"Yeah, nya! You never know! Oh almost forgot!" Rin hands the two first years back their magazine before turning and heading on her way.

"I have to head back out now, but you girls have fun being school idols. And maybe I can come see a performance someday. In person."

The two friends smile brightly and nod happily. "That'd be great. Thanks for your autograph!"

"Wow, I can't believe we ran into _the_ Hoshizora Rin! Wait until I tell big sis!"

Ruby giggles while Hanamaru waves as the former school idol leaves and the two parties part ways. Hanamaru hands Ruby her magazine back only to find that there are two magazines now. Each are signed, but one addressed to Ruby and one to herself. Curious, Hanamaru takes her new magazine and reads the massage that was left for her.

 _"Dear Hanamaru,_

 _It was truly an honor meeting one of the many fans of Muse. We could never express our thanks enough for the support of our fans, and we still can't to this day. But I feel that you're the most special fan I've ever had the privilege of meeting. I'm absolutely touched that I was able to encourage someone I have never met to become a school idol. It's one thing when Muse can do that, but for one to encourage someone, I now see how amazing that feels. It reminds me that I have the power to do things myself if I really try! Thank you so much for being one of the two people to show me that._

 _P.S. It's too bad I wasn't able to meet Ruby-hey! Maybe I can get in contact with Kayo-chin, and see if we the four of us can meet up again soon! You have my number. Just give me a call if you ever need any help or just want to talk. I'll be looking out for you guys! You've got another fan in me!_

 _u'sic forever!_

 _Hoshizora Rin, nya! (Cat face)"_

When she finished reading it, Hanamaru looked up at the sky, a smile plastered on her face. This day could not get any better for her. She's with her best friend, she got some new books, she met a former member of Muse, she got an autograph and phone number, and she's a school idol wit the best friends anyone could have! She was so happy, there was only one thing she could say...

"Nya-zura..."


End file.
